


All I Wanted Was You

by wunderings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunderings/pseuds/wunderings
Summary: After seven years of crime fighting as the notorious superhero, Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng feels like nothing can throw her off guard. When her childhood crush, and former classmate, Adrien Agreste, comes back into her life, everything she thought she knew about the famous model is flipped upside down. Meanwhile, akuma attacks are becoming more frequent and dangerous and Chat Noir is suddenly becoming cold towards her. Can Marinette piece together her life before it all falls to pieces?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 33





	1. A Familiar Face

It's late in the afternoon when Marinette throws open the front door to her apartment complex and dashes across the street, barely stopping to check for traffic before launching across the hot concrete. 

The sun is beating down on her from above, and she squints against the harsh glare, brushing away her bangs as they momentarily obscure her vision. Her purse bounces harshly against her hip, and she says a silent apology to her kwami, Tikki, hoping her little friend won't be too angry with her.

Her phone buzzes from within her pocket, but she can't bring herself to slow enough to answer it as she swerves out of the way to avoid crashing into an unobservant pedestrian. The man doesn't even glance up from his phone as she passes by.

Marinette wonders briefly if the man would react differently had he known she is one of Paris' notorious superheroes. 

She quickly pushes the thought from her mind. 

She hasn't spent the last seven years of her life protecting the city for personal gain. She's done it to keep the people she cares about safe. Her phone buzzes again as she pauses at a crosswalk. 

The small device flashes a picture of her best friend, Alya. Marinette presses the answer button and holds the phone to her ear as the crosswalk light flashes green. She listens as best she can as her best friend launches into excited rambling before even saying hello.

"I've got so much to tell you, girl! Remember last week when I called you complaining about Nino's nervous energy when he was around me?"

Marinette remembers the phone call vividly. She can still hear the panicked tone of her bestfriend as she agonizes over whether her boyfriend is going to break up with her. From Alya's current bright lilt, Marinette is happy to learn that this hadn't been the case.

"Of course I remember," Marinette replies in a huff. She's disappointed at the sudden realization that her time as Ladybug hasn't enhanced her cardio endurance. Seven years of swinging around Paris and she can't run down the street without feeling like she'll pass out. It feels like her lungs are about to burst as she huffs in an attempt to supply her lungs with an adequate oxygen supply.

"Well, he didn't break up with me, he proposed!"

Marinette grins as her friend squeals on the other end of the line. "That's great, Alya!"

Marinette's excitement for her friend becomes forgotten as a door opens suddenly in front of her. She doesn't have time to slow down before slamming into the glass. Her phone flies from her hand and shatters as it smashes against the concrete, and she lands on her back, gasping as the air leaves her lungs.

"Oh, God," a familiar voice says. Her head throbs painfully as she tries to sit up. Could this day get any worse? It definitely could, Marinette concludes as she looks up at a familiar face. Her heart thunders in her ears as Adrien Agreste holds out his hand to her.

He wears a dark hat, seemingly to cover up his blonde hair, but loose threads poke out of the bottom. Dark sunglasses hide, what Marinette remembers to be, a set of dark green eyes. She can't help but gawk at him as he helps her to her feet.

Adrien hasn't been seen outside of his home for years. Apart from the occasional photo shoot, his father, Gabriel Agreste, keeps him safely tucked away within the gated walls of his home. Marinette can't even imagine how suffocating that is for him.

Being allowed freedom, and having it taken away is worse than never having it to begin with. Speculation circled wildly, but reporters remained as clueless as the rest of Paris, forced to make due with their imagined ideas as to why the infamous designer forced his son back indoors.

Marinette opens her mouth to say his name. His eyes grow wide beneath the sunglasses and he quickly raises a finger to his lips. The words die on Marinette's tongue and she takes a moment to glance around. People are far too wrapped up in their own business to notice Adrien Agreste standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

Regardless, Marinette knows they can't continue blocking the walkway. Disguise or not, Adrien's face is plastered everywhere and someone is bound to notice him. She could take him back to her place? Would that be odd? She doesn't have time to debate the idea as her eyes lock onto a teenage girl on the other side of the street. She's staring at Adrien a little too hard.

Marinette threads her arm through Adrien's and begins tugging him down the street, toward her apartment building. She is so late for work, but a part of her doesn't care. Adrien needs help and she isn't one to ignore when someone's in trouble. She makes a mental note to call in later, claiming to be sick. That will hopefully take off the edge to the massive lecture she'll get next time she goes in.

The thought reminds her of her shattered phone laying on the side walk and she lets out a sigh. There goes what little she had in her savings.

They remain quiet throughout the duration of the walk. A sudden thought hits her and she almost trips over the sidewalk. Will she get charged with kidnapping if someone sees her taking Adrien to her apartment?

The thought is equally funny as it is frightening. Adrien isn't exactly resisting her, and he's grown. If she gets arrested for this, she decides, it will make an interesting story for Alya.

They are nearly to her apartment building when a shrill cry rings out from behind them. Marinette moves to open her purse as she spins around, assuming an akuma has appeared in the center of the street. Instead, it's the same girl Marinette spotted earlier.

She's staring at Adrien like he's a god as she claps her hands together before her. "Adrien Agreste!" She cries. Eyes flock to the pair of them, and Marinette doesn't hesitate in grabbing Adrien and dashing for the front door. She nearly trips going up the flight of stairs but Adrien manages it with ease.

She pushes open the door to her apartment, and they hurry inside. She bolts the door before backing away. Will the fangirls be rabid enough to break down her door?

She listens, waiting for the sound of the door opening, but nothing happens. She finally relaxes and shrugs off her purse, laying it carefully onto the counter. Tikki will be wanting out. After quickly glancing over her shoulder to ensure Adrien isn't paying attention to her, Marinette flips open her purse and motions for Tikki to remain quiet. The small kwami nods her head in understanding.

"Thank you, Marinette," Adrien says.

Marinette stills at the deep lilt to his voice. She quickly shakes off her shock before spinning to face him with a small smile. He's removed his hat and glasses, laying them neatly on top of her desk.

She can't help but take notice at how his features have matured. He's grown up so much from the boy she once knew. Of course she's watched him grow over the years through his magazine ads and perfume commercials, but having him physically here, standing before her, feels different.

She suddenly feels like that same school girl who had pictures of him tapped up along her walls. Marinette shivers at the thought and is thankful she threw the photos away before she moved out.

"It was no big deal," she replies with a shrug as she leans back against the counter.

Adrien smiles as he looks away from her and leans across her desk to stare through the open window. She has a lovely view of Paris from here. It was one of the big things she'd looked for when browsing for an apartment. From here, she is usually able to see an akuma victim sooner than waiting for a news report.

"It's nice to see Paris from a different angle," he says softly, almost to himself.

She slowly approaches the window to stand beside him. The buildings glitter in the setting sun. Her thoughts shift to Adrien and she realizes how badly she'd missed talking to him all these years. Seven years with no contact has left them complete strangers. She's surprised he even complied with coming to her apartment. What if she'd turned into some crazed fangirl who wanted to kidnap him?

She risks a quick glance at his features and stills at the clouded look on his face. What can she say?

So how are you? I heard your dad has insisted on keeping you out of the view of the public.

That conversation is sure to go well. Adrien's eyes drop to the crumpled papers on her desk and he scoops one up before she can stop him.

"Wait," she says, reaching for it as he spins away. He smooths out the paper and pauses. Her unfinished design glares at her from the paper as he inspects her sloppy work. She's been stuck for days on this design, and nothing she thinks of satisfies her need for it to be perfect.

"Marinette this..." he pauses to flip over the paper and Marinette stills, waiting for criticism. When he realizes the back side is blank, he flips it over again. "This is incredible."

Her mouth opens slightly in shock. "What?"

She takes in the design as he passes her the paper. It isn't anything special. It's a simple dress she designed with butterflies in mind. The bodice is plain white and white lace drapes around the arms to resemble wings when the arms are lifted. The part she had been the most excited for was the skirt.

Colors splash along the bottom so it somewhat resembles a rainbow, but patches of white break up the color a bit. She grimaces before laying the design facedown on the table.

Adrien frowns. "Why don't you like it?"

"The colors are all wrong."

His lips quirk into a smile before he smooths his features into a neutral expression. "That's it?"

Marinette huffs as she flips the design over again. "No... It's too plain, and the colors are mixing together wrong."

Adrien approaches her to look down at the design again himself. "Plain is not always bad, Marinette."

A car horn blares in the distance, and Marinette's head snaps up. The TV behind her flickers and turns on without either of them having touched the remote. Flashes of a new akuma victim fill the screen before it flickers off again, and Marinette's stomach drops.

"We need to get you home," Marinette says, reaching for Adrien's hat and sunglasses on the desk. She shoves them into his hands before going to her purse. Tikki is already nestled inside, and Marinette grins down at the kwami before slinging the strap over her shoulder.

Adrien's eyes are firmly planted on something outside the window, and Marinette walks over to shake him out of his stupor when a flash catches her eye. A cloaked figure hovers in the sky. Storm clouds gather above its head and lightning flickers from the cloud, hurtling towards Earth before striking the ground with a loud bang.

Marinette grips Adrien's arm lightly and begins pulling him toward the door.

He swiftly shrugs off her hand. "No, Marinette you need to stay here where it's safe. I can walk myself home."

She desperately wants to argue with him and say that she can handle herself just fine too when another flash catches her eye followed by shrieks of terror. She can't even begin to imagine the amount of damage this akuma in inflicting, and the sooner she gets out there, the sooner it can be dealt with.

With a sigh, she nods her head. "Okay, fine."

Adrien races to the door but pauses, turning to face her. "Thank you for helping me today. Seeing someone that isn't my father or Nathalie was really nice."

He's out the door and gone before Marinette can reply. Against her control, a blush fills her cheeks.

"Marinette," Tikki's small voice calls out from within her purse.

Marinette releases the kwami who floats up to hover in front of her face. "You can dwell on Adrien later," Tikki teases her with a sly grin.

Marinette fights the urge to roll her eyes. "Right. Tikki, spots on!"


	2. Dame Eclair

The sky darkens overhead as Ladybug leaps from her apartment window. A sharp wind cuts through her, despite her skin-tight suit, and she shivers. The thought of facing another akuma so soon makes her stomach flip. Chat Noir and her barely got through the fight from last night, and there had been a moment when she'd been sure they were going to die.

Luckily, her partner pulled through at the last second, and they avoided succumbing to Hawkmoth's nefarious plans. She perches on the edge of a roof as another flash of lightning brightens the sky.

She jumps as a sharp thump sounds from beside her, and Chat Noir emerges from the shadows. "M'lady," he greets with a jovial grin.

Despite being happy to see him, Ladybug can't bring herself to return his happy mood. He crouches beside her and looks out over the city.

"What are we dealing with?"

"An akuma victim who can command lightning."

Chat lets out a sigh before flopping into a sitting position against the roof. "Hawkmoth just doesn't want to take a break, does he?"

Ladybug can't bring herself to sit beside him. They need to be on the move, not wasting time reminiscing about how Hawkmoth sucks. "I thought he'd give us at least a few days.."

Maybe Hawkmoth's new tactic is to tire them out so they can't fight anymore. She certainly feels tired. Her entire body aches, and she longs to sink into a bubble bath to relax, but they have a job to do. Relaxation can come later.

She pushes herself to her feet and extends her hand towards Chat. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

He happily accepts her outstretched hand, and they leap from the roof. It doesn't take long for them to get right under the akuma victim.

"Do you see anything that could be where the akuma is hiding?" Ladybug quietly asks Chat as they hide behind a chimney to watch the akumatized person pass overhead. She can't make out much on the person due to their outfit being dark, and the sun's gone down.

The street lights and buildings have also gone dark, leaving their only light source to be the moon. Chat's quiet for a moment as he studies the cloaked figure. "I can't see anything besides the cloak. Could it be that?"

Ladybug gives a small shrug before allowing her shoulders to drop. Hawkmoth has become very crafty over the last several years in how he hides the akumatized objects. A harder to find object means they have to suffer through a more intensive fight before she can find and destroy it. Her theory about Hawkmoth trying to tire them out is becoming more and more backed up with every mission they drag themselves through.

"It's worth a shot."

They leap around the floating villain, trying to remain unseen as they prepare to execute their plan. Chat crouches down, readying his baton to boost him up to the cloaks height. Ladybug waits in anticipation, with a hand on her yo-yo in case something goes wrong.

Chat suddenly leaps from the roof, extending his claws so they catch on the cloak. To Ladybug's surprise, it rips off with ease, and he lands with a roll on the pavement. A woman is revealed beneath the fabric, wearing a black, skin-tight dress that leaves her bare feet exposed. Her expression is blank, and her hair floats around her head as electricity crackles from above.

Ladybug's eyes drop to Chat Noir on the ground as he shreds the cloak. A tainted butterfly doesn't emerge from the shredded garment. The akuma victim doesn't even seem to register that her covering is gone. Locking her jaw in aggravation, Ladybug drops to the ground beside Chat Noir with the beginnings of a new plan forming at the edge of her mind.

Chat doesn't meet her gaze as she lands beside him with a soft thud. His bright green eyes lock onto something behind her, and she slowly turns to see a mob of cloaked figures emerge from the darkness. They move towards them in sluggish steps, and their faces are hidden from the moonlight by dark hoods. A shiver runs down Ladybug's spine.

"What the hell..." Ladybug starts to ready her yo-yo, preparing for a fight, but Chat grabs her arm, and they take off at a run down the empty street. The mob picks up their pace behind them. Their footsteps thunder against the pavement, a frightening match to the akuma's occasional lightning strike.

Is this why the akuma didn't fight back cause she knows her mob will tear them to shreds for her? Chat suddenly wraps an arm around her waist and vaults onto a nearby roof. They duck, and Ladybug tenses, listening to see if the mob will climb the side of the building to reach them.

After a few silent moments, she dares to peek over the edge. The mob has resumed their sluggish march underneath the akuma. Ladybug slumps against the wall and lifts her gaze to the stars. This complicates things, and she should've known this would turn out to be more difficult than an in and out mission.

"What's the plan, M'lady?" Chat crouches beside her with his staff clutched tightly in his hand.

"We need to figure out where the akuma is hiding, but we can't even get close to her."

Chat's on his feet before she's finished speaking. "Allow me."

He leaps from the roof before she can stop him, launching himself at the floating akuma. The akuma lifts a hand casually in Chat's direction, and a bolt of lightning narrowly misses him and strikes a street lamp instead.

This is enough to deter him, and he loses focus, colliding with a building on the opposite side of the street. Ladybug launches to her feet and swings down to catch him before he can collide with the pavement. She gets them back onto the roof and sets Chat down gently.

"Great idea," she remarks before she can stop herself. Seven years of working together, and you'd think they'd have developed a better system than running headfirst at the enemy.

"Remember the last time you acted without thinking, and I told you to run your plan by me next time?" She places her hands on either side of his face, so he's forced to meet her stern gaze. He grimaces from the pain but still manages to roll his eyes at her.

"Yes, I remember."

"Then, please do that next time."

A low groaning stirs up from the mob below, and Ladybug forces herself to lean over the edge to hear them better.

"Ladybug... Chat Noir... bring me... your Miraculous..."

She sighs. It's always the same line, but a different face.

"Can you move?" Her eyes fall to Chat Noir as he shifts his weight. He lets out a low hiss as he wraps an arm around his middle, and she momentarily curses his rash decision making, wondering if he's broken something.

"I'm fine," he answers after a moment. Lightning flashes over their heads and Ladybug chews at her bottom lip. After a quick moment of deliberation, she calls up her lucky charm. A flash of red momentarily blinds them before a black cloak falls into her hands.

Chat's eyebrows come together in confusion, but Ladybug's mind is already working, piecing together a final plan. She wraps the cloak around herself, concealing her suit as best she can before she drops down onto the street below.

The mob doesn't notice her as she falls into step at the back of the group. Their heads are all pulled downward, and their synchronized steps are short. She does her best to blend in, working her way slowly through the crowd to the middle where the akuma victim hovers directly above.

A perfectly aimed yo-yo would be able to knock the akuma victim out of the sky, and then she can locate the akumatized object and break it before the mob even has the chance to react. Ladybug is beginning to feel the effects of the lack of sleep she's gotten over the last few weeks, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows this plan is not the best and could very well end horribly.

She wants to look up at Chat Noir and find the reassurance that this plan is worth the risk, but she can't afford to get found before she finds the akumatized object. She keeps her head down and listens for any sign from the mob that they've found her.

She counts down from ten to prepare herself for the attack. As she reaches one and lifts her head to launch her yo-yo into the sky, one of the cloaks catches her eye. Its wearer stands a few feet ahead of her, and the cloak is a much deeper black than the ones surrounding it. A dark gemstone rests on the shoulder of the cloak.

A new idea strikes Ladybug, and she narrows her gaze. She moves with swiftness, ducking around the mob as inconspicuously as she can. She's right behind the odd cloak and reaches out to grab it when the wearer spins around with dramatic flair, striking Ladybug across the face, sending her sprawling backward onto the pavement.

"Finally," The woman drawls, an evil smirk on her lips. She's dressed nearly identical to the floating woman above them, except her dress is covered in rhinestones, and her plunging neckline reveals a dark necklace.

Ladybug clutches at her face as it throbs painfully. She reluctantly brings her hand away, surprised to find it smeared with blood. The mob moves away from them as if the woman gives off a repelling aura. They make a tight circle, leaving Ladybug trapped on the ground, and her eyes search for Chat Noir along the rooftops.

"You're the akuma victim." Ladybug states. As much as she hates it, she has to give Hawkmoth credit. This is the most creatively hidden akuma she's battled yet.

The woman purses her lips. "I prefer Dame Eclair."

Ladybug's lips twitch at the odd name, but a flash of pain through her cheek chases the smile away.

"I've been searching for you," Dame Eclair says as she circles around Ladybug. "I'd heard great things about the renowned superhero duo, but I'm disappointed. I thought you'd put up a more challenging fight."

Her eyes glint in the flickering street lights as she tilts her head to the side like she's listening to something Ladybug can't hear. Her eyes refocus, and she suddenly lunges forward before Ladybug can react. A metal baton zips through the air, knocking away Dame Eclair's hand before she can grab Ladybug.

Chat Noir lands between them, planting his feet in a fighting stance as Dame Eclair spins to retaliate. Ladybug quickly gets to her feet, and the three begin circling each other. The mob murmurs around them, and an uneasy feeling solidifies in Ladybug's gut.

Dame Eclair lunges forward, parting the duo, so they stand on either side of the villain. Dame Eclair turns to Ladybug and darts toward her with her arms out to grab at Ladybug's earrings. She barely manages to duck out of the way, but Dame Eclair adjusts, wrapping her arms around Ladybug's waist before tackling her to the ground.

A gasp leaves the spotted superhero as her back collides with the cold ground. With her arms pinned at her sides, Ladybug is left squirming as Dame Eclair wraps her gloved fingers around the miraculous earrings.

"Don't," Ladybug says through clenched teeth as she tries to squirm away from the villains grasp. Chat Noir rams into Dame Eclair, sending her flying into the mob who part as she falls into them like her touch burns them. Chat pulls Ladybug to her feet as her miraculous give an erratic beep.

"We'd better wrap this up," she tells him. Ladybug retrieves Dame Eclair's cloak and breaks the dark rhinestone. A tainted butterfly emerges, and she quickly captures and purifies it before allowing the white butterfly to emerge into the night.

"Well done, M'lady," Chat Noir says as she bends to retrieve her cloak from earlier. She calls upon her restoration powers and watches in awe as it restores the mob to citizens. Dame Eclair falls to her knees at their center as the ladybugs swarm her, returning her to normal as well. Her confused eyes flit to the superheroes as Ladybug's miraculous gives another warning beep.

"I've gotta go. Can you handle getting her home?" She faces Chat Noir, who still holds his tender middle. Her eyebrow quirks at the sight. Did Miraculous Ladybug not fix his injuries?

"I can manage it," he says with a tight-lipped smile.

"Are you alright?" She reaches out a hand to touch his arm, but he jerks away before she can get close enough.

"I'm fine," he says quickly, refusing to meet her gaze. She watches him silently for a few moments, taking note of the tense set of his shoulders and his locked jaw. Had she done something to upset him?

She couldn't recall anything off the top of her head. Shaking it off, she allows her shoulders to drop.

"Okay. Until next time, then."

She doesn't look back as she swings away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd go ahead and post this as well so you can start to get a feel for the direction this story is going in. I hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been enjoying all the comments I've gotten over the last two days! It's really encouraging to see that so many people are already enjoying my writing. I don't usually put out this many chapters this fast because I like to write a handful at a time to make sure they're all cohesive, but with finals coming up, I figured I should get as many as I can out before I'm too busy to write.

Marinette’s transformation thankfully doesn’t break until she’s concealed inside the walls of her apartment. Tikki collapses onto Marinette’s outstretched hands and sighs, nuzzling against her palm. Marinette hurries into her kitchen and digs through the pantry with one hand while the other cradles Tikki until she comes across a small tupperware of cookies. 

“Here, Tikki,” Marinette coos softly at the kwami as she offers the small treat. Tikki gratefully accepts it, and begins nibbling quietly. Marinette desperately wants to collapse into her bed as she sets Tikki down on one of her many pillows, but the sun is beginning to rise in the distance, casting golden rays across the still sleeping city, and she’s got a million things to do today.

Rolling back her aching shoulders, she lets out a sigh before forcing herself into the tiny bathroom. A small sink and toilet sit against the wall before her, with a small tub tucked into the corner. After dumping her dingy clothes into the hamper, Marinette sinks into the warm bath water, allowing the heat to seep through her skin. Noise from the tv filters in through the crack in the door, and Marinette listens intently as the news reporter gives a detailed account of the fight. 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir seem to be running out of luck lately. How much longer will they be able to last up against Hawkmoth before they break from exhaustion?”  
Marinette gets out of the tub thirty minutes later, feeling better than she has in days, even though she hasn’t slept in who knows how long. Tikki is perched on the edge of the couch when Marinette enters her small living room. 

“A package arrived while you were in the bath,” Tikki says without removing her eyes from the tv. She’s turned on an old black and white show that Marinette doesn’t recognize.

“I didn’t order anything…” Marinette glances toward the clock on her desk. It’s very early, too early to be receiving deliveries. She inches toward the door and opens it just enough to see a small box nestled against her door. A dark blue bow stands out against the white wrapping paper, and Marinette hastily bends to pick it up. She glances down the hallway, hoping to spot the person who dropped off the box, but the hall is empty. She shivers as she steps back into her apartment. After placing the phone on her counter, Marinette backs away and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Are you not going to open it?” Tikki questions as she perches beside the box against the counter, momentarily abandoning her spot on the couch. Marinette frowns as she eyes the small box. The dark blue bow glimmers under the light filtering in through the kitchen window. No markings or words indicate where the box came from or who delivered it. “I don’t know what it is. What if it’s something bad?”

Tikki’s brows come together in confusion. “Why would someone leave you something bad, Marinette?”

Taking another step back, Marinette shrugs. “What if Hawkmoth has discovered my secret identity and sent over a bomb or-”

Overly familiar with Marinette’s anxious ramblings, Tikki floats forward to place her small paws on Marinette’s face. “Calm down, Marinette. If Hawkmoth knows who you are, don’t you think he would’ve burst in here when your guard is down instead of giving you a forewarning?”

Marinette allows herself a moment to mull over Tikki’s words before deciding that the kwami is right, as always. Marinette is once again reminded of how lucky she is to have Tikki in her life. 

With a small sigh, Marinette pushes away her worries and lifts the lid off the small box. A brand new phone sits nestled within and a scribbled note covers the screen. For you, it reads. Marinette stares down in shock as she lifts the new device from the box. Who would know she needs a new phone? She unlocks the phone to reveal an empty list of contacts, except for one. Adrien’s picture stares up at her from beside his number and her heart nearly stops. Had Adrien really bought her a new phone? 

Glancing briefly toward Tikki, Marinette presses the call button beneath his contact. He answers almost immediately with a way to enthusiastic tone for this early in the day. “Marinette,” he greets as the sound of soft music plays in the background. “I see you got the new phone.”

“Yes… uh… thank you. You didn’t have to do that” 

“Well, I felt bad about breaking the other one. I would’ve dropped it off myself but…” he trails off and Marinette bites her lip. He feels bad for not giving this to her in person when he has to sneak around his father just to go outside. Does he really think she could be mad at him for that? The thought makes her queasy. 

“It’s okay, Adrien. It’s nothing to feel bad over.” She desperately wants to say more, but she barely knows him after spending the last seven years without talking to him. Is Nino still close with him? She quickly racks her brain for any mention of Adrien from Alya or Nino from the last few years, but nothing comes to mind. Nino was one of Adrien’s only friends until his Dad pulled him from school again before locking him indoors as an unwilling captive. 

If Adrien isn’t even friends with Nino anymore, does he have any friends? Marinette is pulled from her thoughts by Adrien’s soft voice. 

“So… I was um... calling to see if you wanted to get coffee, or something, with me today?” 

Marinette grips the counter with her free hand as it feels like the floor beneath her tilts. Is Adrien asking her on a date? She quickly straightens. She’s a grown woman. Why is Adrien Agreste asking her to get coffee suddenly sending her back to those days at Dupont when she couldn’t say more than two words to him without tripping over herself or stuttering?

Then she remembers. “What about your father?” She regrets asking almost immediately but she wants to know. She wouldn’t be able to stand it if he got in trouble just for sneaking out to see her. 

Adrien’s response is unbothered. “What about him?”

Marinette bites her lip as she ponders over whether to press her questions or to let it go. Adrien is grown, and is more than capable of making his own decision without Marinette holding his hand. Letting out a low sigh, she walks over to sit on the edge of her couch. Her body aches something terrible and she winces as she twists to look at the clock on her desk. 

“Nothing. I’ve got work soon but we can meet for coffee in about twenty minutes if that works for you?”

“Sounds great. See you then, Mari.”

Mari. A small smile forms as Marinette gets to her feet and approaches her desk. This boy will be the death of her. After programming all of her contacts into the new phone, Marinette sits beside Tikki on the couch again, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

“What time are you meeting Luka?”

Confusion floods Marinette’s mind for a moment before her heart drops into her stomach and she shoots to her feet. Luka! She forgot all about their date tonight, which she agreed to only after some prodding on Alya’s part. She hates that she only agreed to the date to appease her friend, but it’s not like they’ve been dating for months. If tonight doesn’t go well, she’ll just tell him that it’s not working out. 

Pulling out her phone, she types up a quick text for Luka so he’ll have her new number in his phone. Checking the time, Marinette sees she has fifteen minutes before she has to meet Adrien. She pulls on a clean shirt and light-colored jeans before brushing through her dark hair. A light layer of makeup makes her look a little less dead on her feet, and she admires her reflection with a tired smile. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to take the day off, Marinette?”

Marinette frowns at her kwami as she slings her purse over her shoulder. “Why would I need the day off?”

Tikki narrows her eyes. “You’re exhausted. If you keep going at this rate, you’ll wear yourself out before noon.”

Marinette shakes her head stubbornly as she reaches for the door handle. “I’m fine, Tikki.” At Tikki’s blatant look of disbelief, she adds, “really.”

Tikki doesn’t say any more as Marinette opens her purse for the kwami to fly into. Once Tikki is nestled safely inside, Marinette latches the purse before pulling open the front door. The hallway is empty so Marinette doesn’t have any trouble making her way out of the building and onto the street. 

The soft smell of sweets from a nearby bakery is almost too tempting for Marinette to ignore as she waits at a crosswalk, but she manages to ignore the mouthwatering smell as her phone chimes. She swiftly pulls the small device from her pocket and Adrien’s face fills the screen as his text appears for her to read. He says he’s already waiting for her at the coffee shop. Cursing her short legs, Marinette doubles her pace, booking it down the sidewalk towards the small cafe. 

Marinette pauses outside the shop to allow an older couple to enter before her. She takes a moment to catch her breath as the smell of chocolate and coffee permeate the air around her. She enters through the open door a few moments later. A man grabs her eye as she searches the empty tables for Adrien. He's seated towards the back with a hat covering his hair and dark sunglasses hiding his eyes.

That has to be Adrien. She approaches him cautiously, not wanting to look foolish should it turn out this man isn’t who she thinks he is. 

“Adrien?” She questions once she’s close enough to the table so he can hear her. 

“Who?” The man asks in a deep voice that is almost the exact opposite of Adrien’s.

Marinette’s face fills with heat, and she hurries to correct her mistake. “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were a friend of mine-”

“Marinette,” the man’s voice is much higher now, and a teasing grin flashes across his face as he lowers his sunglasses just enough so she can see him. 

“Adrien,” she hisses, crossing her arms over her chest. 

He lets out a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the noise. “I’m sorry… I just had to. Are you mad at me?”

Marinette huffs as she slides into the seat across from him. “No, I’m not mad.” She grins as she reaches across the table to pluck a warm pastry off his plate. After taking a bite of the chocolate filled croissant, Marinette meets his gaze. Well, she assumes she does since she can’t exactly see his eyes.  
“How have you been?”

The question seems to catch him off guard, and he drops his head. “Alright, I suppose. All of Paris knows I’m kept inside by my father, and I have no friends or family that I see anymore. I’m constantly being scrutinized by my father and pushed from fashion shoot to fashion shoot until he’s decided it’s enough…” He trails off with a shake of his head. “But I suppose things could always be worse.”

“Why don’t you leave? You could come stay with me.” Her suggestion is partially a joke, but watching the way his face lights up makes her heart clench. His small smile doesn’t last for long before it’s wiped from his face. 

“I tried to leave, Marinette. As soon as I turned eighteen, I had a bag packed and was walking out the door-” he stops abruptly as two girls walk past the table.  
When he doesn't continue, Marinette raises an eyebrow. “What stopped you?”

His mouth opens for a moment before he closes it again. Frowning, Marinette reaches across the table for his hand. “You can trust me, Adrien.”  
His head lifts just the slightest and his shoulders slump. “He’s sick, Marinette.”

“Who?”

“My father, that’s why I stayed. He needs someone to take care of him, and I can’t just leave him.”

Marinette hadn’t heard anything about the famous fashion designer being sick. He must be keeping it a secret. Stocks for his company would plummet if people found out about his situation. Marinette ponders this for a moment in silence as she chews. “But… Adrien there are people you can hire who will take care of him.”

Adrien leans back in his seat slowly to avoid aggravating whatever injury he’s dealing with. “After he’s… gone… I’ll own his fashion company, and he wants to make sure I can handle it all.”

None of his words are making sense to Marinette. How can keeping your son inside help prepare him for running a fashion company? “You can’t sacrifice your life just to ease your father’s fears.”

Adrien leans forward, but the movement causes him to grimace. Marinette raises an eyebrow. “Are you alright?”

He waves off her concern. “I’m fine…” He takes a moment before continuing. “Have you noticed how dangerous the akuma attacks have gotten over the last few years?” Marinette nods. How could she not have noticed? Even if she weren’t Ladybug, the attacks are all the news covers, and with Alya’s in-depth reports for the Ladyblog, Marinette can’t miss anything.

“My father decided the risk of me getting hurt, or even dying from one of these attacks, wasn’t good for the future of the company, so he declared I’m not allowed off the premises without permission.”

“He’s treating you like a child,” Marinette points out with a scowl, biting her lip as he turns his head away from her. She opens her mouth to say more, but Adrien lets out a low sigh, and Marinette forgets what she was going to say.

“I know it doesn’t make sense, but it makes him feel better, so I don’t argue.”

A new question comes to mind, and she tilts her head slightly. “How long have you been sneaking out?”

He smiles. “When I ran into you was actually the first time. It went better than expected.”

Marinette glances toward the clock on the wall behind him and her face falls. “Shit!” She jumps up, hurrying to gather her things while Adrien just watches her.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve gotta go. I’m going to be so late for work!” 

“Okay,” he says, giving her a small smile. 

“I enjoyed seeing you again, Adrien. We’ll talk soon?”

He nods as she slips her purse strap over her head. “Bye, Marinette.”

She pauses to smile at him before dashing from the cafe, praying she can make it to her work on time.


	4. A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. After I finished finals I had terrible writers block and I just wasn't writing well. Anyways, I've finally gotten back in the groove so enjoy this chapter. I don't have an exact update schedule yet, but from here on out I'll hopefully be updating at least once a week.

Her boss is waiting when she bursts into the building; arms crossed with a scowl on his face. "Dupain-Cheng," he says coldly. An intern passing behind him picks up her pace at the sound of his voice, nearly tripping over the fabric cradled in her arms as it droops down to obstruct her path.

Marinette waits, expecting him to begin yelling at her, but he remains silent, starting at her with a blatant look of disappointment that makes her mouth run dry. 

She swallows, trying to regain some moisture before she speaks. "I... I'm sorry that I didn't come in yesterday." Her boss waits, close to exploding from impatience as she flounders for an excuse that won't help her case. She can't explain why she randomly disappears without excuse.

After all these years of being Ladybug, she's come to realize that no excuse is better than a blatant lie. The older man holds up his hand to stop Marinette from spiraling into her ramblings, and she bites her lips to keep the words at bay. He lets out a harsh breath, pinching the bridge of his nose as he squeezes his eyes shut. 

"This has to be the fourth time this month that you've either not shown up or left in the middle of the day without an explanation."

Marinette looks down at her shoes as he opens his eyes. 

"I should've fired you a long time ago, but you're very talented Marinette, and I wanted to see what you could do..." he sighs, defeated before his shoulders relax from their rigid position. "... but I can no longer allow you to work here. You're unreliable, and I can't have that darkening my business. You're fired."

Fired. 

The word bounces around in her head as she cleans out her desk and avoids the overly sympathetic looks from her coworkers as she makes the short walk to the exit. The outside air is cold, much colder than she remembered it being when she'd gone in. 

"It's going to be okay, Marinette," Tikki's small voice encourages from where she's hiding inside Marinette's purse. The small Kwami's voice gives Marinette enough courage to push away her sadness. Her apartment is freezing when she arrives. 

She opens the door and kicks it shut behind her, slamming down her box of things on the counter. Tikki escapes from Marinette's purse as Marinette lays it beside the box and perches on the edge of the table ready to be the voice of reason as Marinette begins pacing.

"What am I going to do? I have almost no money in savings and I can barely afford this place as is." She freezes as a terrifying thought jolts through her. "I'm going to have to move back in with my parents, aren't I?" 

Marinette collapses onto the couch and throws her head back. "What if they don't take me in? What will I do then?"

"Marinette," Tikki interjects softly. "You'll find another job, I'm sure of it. And if you don't, your parents are amazing, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind you living with them until you get back on your feet."

Marinette sinks down into the couch cushions and frowns as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I thought I'd figured out how to balance being a superhero with my civilian life. I didn't think I'd still be juggling the two this bad in my early twenties, Tikki."

"I know, Marinette, but you always figure it out, and this time is now different."

Marinette turns her head to stare at the small Kwami. "And what if I can't?"

Tikki doesn't reply.

Marinette wakes a few hours later to her phone buzzing incessantly in her pocket. She groggily rubs the sleep from her eyes and pulls it out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

A soft laugh sounds from the other end of the line and Marientte is immediately jolted from her stupor. Her eyes land on the clock and the time 9:30 pm flickers back at her.

"Long day?" Luka's teasing tone only adds to Marinette's guilt as she staggers to her feet.

"I'm so sorry! Do you still want to go out tonight?" The thought of actually getting ready and leaving her apartment is beyond unappealing to Marinette, especially after everything that's happened today, but she can't just abandon Luka when he's been waiting all evening for her to show up.

“I’m up for it if you are.”

After agreeing to meet him in ten minutes, Marinette hangs up and tosses her phone onto the couch. How could she have been so stupid? She’s never fallen asleep on the couch when she has somewhere to be. Pushing all thoughts to the back of her mind, she hurries to fix her hair and reapply her makeup. 

A quick look in the mirror tells her that nap did more damage than good to her appearance, and she scowls at her reflection like it’s the mirror's fault she appears to not have slept in ten years. Luka is leaning against her apartment building when Marinette finally makes it outside. 

He looks up as she approaches and grins. 

“Hello, sleeping beauty.” His voice is warm and Marinette blushes as she comes to a stop before him.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am-”

Luka waves off her apology as he slings an arm around her shoulders. “Don’t sweat it, Mari.”

Mari. A blonde model's face flashes across her vision and she shakes her head quickly to clear the image. 

“So, where are we going?” Marinette questions as he steers them away from the building.

“You’ll see,” he answers with a sly grin. Marinette peaks up at his face but his expression remains the same as they cross the empty street. Oh, well. It’s good Marinette doesn’t mind surprises. 

It’s quiet as they walk, and Marinette is grateful Luka doesn’t press any small talk. Her brain is barely functioning as is. She can’t handle talking about her day, especially when she hasn’t come up with a solution for her unemployment yet.

Luka stops abruptly in front of a building that appears to be abandoned. He pulls open the door for her before gesturing for her to go inside.

Marinette stares at him in disbelief. “You’re kidding.”

Luka just smiles. “Go ahead.”

Marinette bites her lip as she inspects the dark opening. There’s no light or sound to indicate anyone is waiting inside. Tightly gripping the strap on her purse, she forces herself to step inside. Marinette fights the urge to gag as the earthy smell of mildew washes over her, invading her senses rather forcefully.

Luka stops beside her with a similar look of disgust on his face as he eyes the dark room around them. Marinette can’t bring herself to open her mouth to question him but watches with mild curiosity as he makes his way toward the wall across from them. 

His hands feel along the old wallpaper until a switch flips, and the room slowly brightens to reveal what used to be a bar. Tables with wooden chairs are situated a few feet apart in the middle of the floor and a counter, with many rows of shelving behind it, sits against the far wall to her left.

Marinette starts to walk towards the bar, feeling a sudden urge to inspect the old bottles tucked away within the shelves, but Luka grabs her hand before she has the chance to move. 

“We’re almost there. Come on.” He pulls her away from the bar and towards a door she hadn’t noticed before. So this wasn’t the destination he had in mind. She can’t help but feel even more apprehensive as he pushes open the door and motions for her to head inside. 

She’s expecting more darkness, more mildew smell, really anything except the smiling face of her best friend Alya. Her dark haired friend is standing with a drink in hand at the bottom of the steps. Alya's smile grows brighter upon seeing the pair of them. 

“Finally, girl. It took you guys long enough.” Alya doesn’t waste any time in linking her arm through Marinette’s as she reaches the bottom of the stairs. 

“What’s going on?” Marinette asks as Alya passes her a nearly empty plastic cup. Alya pulls her away from the stairs and deeper into what Marinette assumes is the basement of the building. 

“Luka’s band requested an audience for their rehearsal tonight so I gathered a few friends together.”

Marinette’s eyes bulge as she takes in the crowd before them. Bodies pack together from wall to wall with very little wiggle room between them. She spots a few familiar people, but she can't help but notice one person in particular is missing. 

“Where’s Nino?” Marinette faces her friend with a raised eyebrow.

Alya frowns. “He had to work.”

Shrill feedback from a microphone cuts off all conversation, and a few people shout out encouragement as Luka walks to center stage with a bright smile and a guitar strapped to his front. His blue hair sparkles under the dim lighting. 

He’s undeniably handsome and radiates absolute confidence as he raises the microphone to his lips. 

“Hi, everyone. Thank you all for coming tonight-” He pauses for a moment, grinning as people shout out even more encouragement. “We’ve been working hard the last few months on preparing songs we think you will really enjoy.” 

With that short introduction, he steps back from the microphone as people give a generous amount of applause. Alya tugs Marinette closer to the stage and they weave their way through bodies until they’ve somehow managed to reach the front. It must be the intimidating aura Alya puts off that allowed them to get through so easily.

A blonde drummer steals Marinette's attention for a brief moment and thoughts of Adrien come flooding back like they’d never left in the first place. What is he doing right now? Probably sitting in his room bored out of his mind since his father won't let him leave. 

The thought makes Marinette grimace before Alya's face appears before her, and she holds up a freshly filled cup. 

"Drink up."

They tap their plastic cups together before Marinette takes a sip. The bitter taste fills her mouth, and her face contorts into a look of utter disgust. Alya dissolves into a fit of laughter before slinging her arm around Marinette's shoulders.

"It's been too long since I've seen you. We need to catch up soon."

Marinette nods as she debates taking another sip of the disgusting liquid. "I'm free this weekend."

"Then it's a date," Alya winks before downing the rest of her cup. 

Music pulses through the room, and Alya begins dancing along with the rest of the crowd. Gulping down the rest of her drink, Marinette takes a moment to get used to the awful aftertaste before joining her best friend. Thoughts of the blonde model soon fade into the background of her mind as her body becomes light and her worries fade away.


	5. Friend or Foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write for so many reasons. I rewrote it like three times because I just wasn't happy with it, and then it didn't save. I think I finally got it how I want though, so I hope you all enjoy! <3

Marinette’s walk home is warm as Luka pulls her close, whispering softly into her ear as she attempts to contain her drunken giggles. The alcohol coursing through her is warm, and keeps away the cold chill threatening to caress her exposed skin. 

Her apartment building is shrouded in darkness as they stumble up to it, clinging to one another so they don’t fall out onto the street. Luka’s hands fall from around her as she pauses to face him by the entrance. 

“Thank you for tonight,” she says, watching with fondness as he brushes a strand of dark hair out of his eyes. 

“So, you had fun?” His smile is hopeful, and he reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Marinette surprises herself by reaching out for him. His jacket is soft as it glides across her fingers. She pulls him closer a little too hard, and he stumbles. They’re suspended in time as the ground rushes up to meet them. Marinette squeezes her eyes shut to prepare for the harsh impact, but Luka somehow manages to flip them over so their positions are reversed.

His back takes the brunt of the fall, and he squeezes her waist as she stares at him with concern. 

“Are you okay?”

He nods, grimacing. “I’m fine. This jacket is pretty thick.”

His eyes sparkle beneath the flickering lights, and suddenly she’s leaning down, pressing her lips against his. He freezes beneath her as she brings her hands up to cup his face but slowly responds to her touch. 

The flickering over their heads increases until the lights burst, showering glass onto the street. Marinette screams and throws herself over Luka to shield him from the small shards but the light dusting does no damage to her skin. 

They quickly get to their feet, and Marinette’s eyes go to the sky as a dark shape takes form in the distance. 

“What the hell is that?” Luka asks. Marinette watches with growing disdain as the shape makes it way directly toward them. Another akuma already? Can she never get a break?

“Get inside,” she orders, shoving Luka toward the door. Luka complies, and she pulls the door shut behind them, spinning on her heel to watch as the thing continues it’s direct approach. She scarcely breathes until the thing flies over the building. 

Sighing, Marinette leads Luka up the stairs and to her apartment. It’s dark when they enter but no lights come on when she flicks the switch.

“Odd,” she remarks. She moves through the kitchen and into the living room. Lights don’t really matter. What she needs is to see the news. That thing is headed somewhere, and she needs to know it’s ending destination before she can transform. 

She seats herself on the couch before pressing the 'on' button on the TV remote. The screen doesn't even flicker, and Marinette groans. “No!”

“The Internet's out too,” Luka says as he falls onto the couch beside her. “Whatever that thing is, it’s knocked out power to the entire city.”

Marinette groans again. Without the news or access to Alya’s Ladyblog, she has no way to know what this thing’s doing. What is she going to do? She runs her hands down her face before she faces Luka. 

“It’s getting really late... and I... should probably head to bed. You’re welcome to stay here... if you want?”

He eyes her for a few moments, likely observing her nervous body language. Does he assume she doesn’t want to be alone with him? Would his assumptions be right? If she didn’t have to run off as Ladybug, would she remain sitting here with him or would she run off and hide? 

Unable to find the answer, she gets to her feet. 

“Goodnight, Marinette.”

Marinette pauses by the entrance to the hallway and smiles softly. “Goodnight.”

Her room is dark and very cold when she enters. Tikki is relaxing on the bed, wearing an expression Marinette can’t decipher, or maybe she’s still drunk. 

“Ready to go?” Tikki’s small voice is a great comfort to Marinette as she falls onto the bed beside her Kwami.

“I’m so tired, Tikki.”

A small paw gently caresses Marinette’s cheek, and she sighs. 

“I know, Marinette, but after this battle you can come home and go straight to bed.”

Marinette huffs. “Yeah, until four hours from now when Hawkmoth decides to release another akuma.”

Tikki remains unperturbed. “If he does, you’ll handle it. You always do.”

Marinette throws her arm over her head, willing the whole situation to just go away. “I miss when akuma attacks were once a week and not every day.”

“I know, but come on, Marinette. The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you can come back home.”

Marinette lowers her arm to her side and turns to smile at the kwami. “Okay. Spots on.”

The cold wind is an unwelcome intrusion to her escapade as she flies over the rooftops of Paris. She needed a miracle. Specifically, spotting the shadow within the first few minutes of her search. Sadly, this didn't happen.

Pausing on a random roof, she looks down at her yo-yo. Chat Noir's tracking beacon isn't alerting her that he's transformed, which means she's on her own. She immediately wants to be angry at her partner. How has he not noticed the city-wide power outage?

The less sleep deprived part of her brain reminds her that he’s still hurt. He probably doesn’t want to be fighting this thing even more than she does. What will she do if he decides not to show up at all? Can she handle this thing on her own? A harsh breeze ruffles her hair, and pulls her from her distressing thoughts. 

“Ladybug.”

She spins around to find the source of the disembodied voice, but the rooftop is devoid of anyone else. Is she so sleep deprived that she’s hearing things? She runs her hands through her dark hair and takes a deep breath.

Find the shadow, then you can go home, she reminds herself.

She prepares to throw her yo-yo when a hand wraps around her wrist, preventing her escape. She spins around, prepared to punch her attacker, but the hand dissolves from around her wrist. 

Hot anger courses through her, and she grits her teeth. This thing's playing with her. “Show yourself!”

The darkness before her slowly takes shape until a young man emerges with a mischievous smile. He lowers into a mocking bow. “You called for me?”

She narrows her gaze. “Why did you knock out power to the city?” 

He has the audacity to look around confused. “What, this? You think I’m capable of doing something this massive?”

Less than enthused with his answer, Ladybug rolls her eyes. “Other akumas have done worse in the past.”

"Well, you can rest assured that I had nothing to do with this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Ladybug watches, horrified as his physical form evaporates into the shadows and he’s gone.

“Hey!” She cries out, spinning around to catch a glimpse of him in the moonlight. “We’re not finished here!”

“I didn’t think we were.”

She faces him and startles. He’s so close, she can see a splash of freckles decorating the bridge of his nose. His smile is horribly unsettling and then he kicks out, knocking her off her feet. She rolls, barely able to avoid his foot as it comes down hard on the roof right where her chest had been.

She pops up on her feet and swings her yo-yo at him, but it passes through, catching nothing but air. He’s suddenly on her again. Grabbing her arm, he spins, flinging her hard enough across the rooftop to nearly send her over the edge. 

She gets to her feet as quickly as her tired body will allow and flings herself at him. Fighting a shadow is impossible. Every time she manages to get a decent hold, he becomes intangible, allowing him to easily slip through her grasp.

His attacks meet their mark blow after blow while she can’t even touch him. Taking another kick to the ribs, Ladybug drops. She’s so tired. All she can think about is going to sleep. Will this fight never end?

A hand wraps around her throat, lifting her completely off her feet. 

She kicks but her legs make zero contact with his body. She claws at his hand but it doesn’t seem to phase him as he rips her yo-yo away from her and tosses it to the side.

Ladybug looks to the stars as black spots dance across her vision. The lack of oxygen entering her lungs is beginning to make her head spin, and there's a high pitched ringing in her ears. She's abruptly freed from the shadow's grip as something hard rams into him, knocking him away. Strong arms wrap around her, ensuring she doesn't fall.

She gasps, nearly choking on air as she replenishes her burning lungs. The familiar voice of her partner cuts through the ringing in her ears.

“I’m so sorry. I tried to get here as soon as the power went out but… something came up, and I couldn’t get away. Then I saw you about to pass out and I-”

“Chat,” Ladybug gasps out, halting his ramblings as she grips his arms. “How-how did you do that?”

His confusion is palpable. “Do what?”

Ladybug gapes at him. “Touch him? You can’t do that… at least I haven’t been able to all night.”

He grins boastfully. “Well, I just did.”

She ignores his prideful declaration as the shadow materializes. 

“We’ve got to defeat this thing, quick.”

Chat nods in agreement. 

It feels natural to be fighting alongside her feline partner, like it’s something she was born knowing how to do. They move in sync, dodging and twisting, using only the occasional look to convey their next attack.

It’s so easy. So incredibly easy that she doesn’t immediately realize when the shadow kicks him and he stays down. 

Losing focus to ask if he’s alright would be detrimental so she dodges and weaves alone, stealing glances when she happens to face his way. She stares for a moment too long, trying to make sure his chest is rising and falling as he breathes, as the shadow spins, landing a kick across her face. 

She twists, landing hard on her stomach as she clutches her stinging flesh. The shadow doesn’t say anything to brag but she knows the finishing blow is coming. Is this her legacy? Ladybug, Paris' notorious superhero, taken out by a shadow.

She looks up, wanting to meet his sadistic eyes with a defiant glare, but he’s gone. She rushes over to her partner who's laying in a crumpled heap.

“Chat?” She says softly, reaching out to brush away a lock of his blonde hair. 

“I’m f-fine.” He mumbles, slowly opening his eyes. Her relief at seeing his green eyes is unparalleled.

"Where did it go?"

She glances around them before answering. “I'm not sure. He just vanished. Can you stand?”

He nods. She wraps his arm around her shoulders to support him as they move to leave. A dull thud from behind alerts to the shadows reappearance, but when she turns, it isn't the shadow waiting for them. The figure is dressed as a bird, complete with a feathered mask to cover their face. 

Friend or foe? Ladybug adjusts her stance in preparation for whatever the bird might do. “Who are you?” 

Could this be the shadow or is this an entirely new akuma? Swallowing her sorrow at the idea, she quickly glances over the bird’s costume and decides that this person being the shadow is unlikely. The costume seems to be made of leather with a white belt, gloves, and boots. The shadow was completely black and didn’t appear to be able to shape shift.

“You can call me Hawk,” a feminine voice declares as she plants her hands on her hips. Her unfamiliar accent tells Ladybug that she isn’t from France.

“Hawk,” Ladybug echoes, testing the name on her tongue. It’s not the worst she’s ever heard. The woman reminds Ladybug of her old principal who used to dress up as an owl. She remembers his antics causing her more grief than aid. Is this woman doing the same by playing dress up while she and Chat are actually risking their lives daily?

She meets Hawk’s intense gaze, attempting to gauge how serious she is about her superhero identity. “I don’t have time to play dress up with you. I've got things to do."

Hawk sets her jaw as she crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m playing dress up about as much as you are, Bug…” Hawk runs her eyes up and down the spotted hero before she jumps down from the ledge so that both are on the same ground level. “And I’m here because I’ve seen how terribly you and your partner have handled things over the years and I’m putting an end to it.”

The nerve of this bird is astounding to Ladybug. Who does this woman think she is, showing up out of the blue to claim Paris after the years of blood, sweat, and tears both her and Chat Noir have put into protecting these people?

“I think we’re handling it just fine,” Chat cuts in. He moves a little in front of Ladybug as he removes his arm from around her shoulders and automatically takes a defensive stance. “And you don’t even live here. Who gave you the right to come in and take over?”

Hawk smirks. “I don’t need permission. I’m being courteous by telling you beforehand to stay out of my way because after today, I will not be civil.”

Ladybug’s mouth falls open as Hawk’s eyes narrow into slits. She doesn’t know what to say in response to this crazy woman. An outsider believes that she can do better when they’ve been fighting this fight daily for nearly a decade. 

Part of her wants to tell Hawk to have at it. Maybe she’d actually be able to find Hawkmoth and put an end to all of this, but the other part of her brain wants to warn this stranger of the dangers that come with battling this villain.

“You don’t know what you're getting yourself into. Hawkmoth is very dangerous-”

Hawk holds up her hand to silence Ladybug. “I’ve studied this situation for years. I know exactly what I’m walking into.”

“What can you do that we haven’t already done?” Chat interjects angrily. “If you’ve been studying this situation then you know that we handle akumas almost daily. We’re exhausted and nowhere close to finding out his true identity.” 

Hawk rolls her eyes. “You’re exhausted because you’re not getting to the root of the problem. You’re pulling out weeds, and weeds always grow back.”

“So that’s what you’re going to do? You’re getting to the root of the problem?”

“Yes, I’m going after Hawkmoth directly. You two can keep playing with his toys and leave the real work for someone who actually knows what they’re doing.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir share a look before Ladybug shrugs. She’s too tired to argue. If this woman wants to solve a problem that’s been plaguing her for years, then who is Ladybug to try and stop her. “Fine. Have at it.”

Hawk gives them one last warning look before she leaps off the building and disappears into the night.


	6. A Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm decently proud of this chapter, and you get a little taste of what's going on inside Adrien's head. More of that will be in future chapters as well now that the plot is getting thicker. I hope you all enjoy! <3

They find the shadow waiting for them on another rooftop. He jumps from one to another, laughing gleefully like a child with a new toy. Chat Noir pauses, clutching at his side as his chest heaves. Ladybug bites her tongue, wanting to scream in frustration as the shadow disappears. 

“Go on without me,” Chat encourages. “I’ll catch up.”

She bites her lip as she stares off in the direction the shadow went. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t scared. This man had his hand wrapped around her neck and there wasn’t anything she could do to fight him off. 

If it weren’t for Chat…

She shakes her head to clear away the thought. Fighting this thing alone is impossible if they continue on as they have. 

“How bad is it?” She places her hand carefully on his shoulder to avoid aggravating the injury any further. 

He grimaces. “I’ll manage.”

She tilts her head. “And what about after you’ve changed back? You feel okay now, but when the magic’s gone, it’ll just be you taking on the pain.”

His face goes white at the realization, and she clutches his shoulder a little tighter to ensure he remains on his feet in case he faints. 

“Maybe you should wait here. I can catch the shadow and then get you to a hospital-”

“No, I can’t go to a hospital like this.”

She frowns. “I know keeping our secret identities is a big deal, but you've broken at least one of your ribs, and that isn’t something to be taken lightly.”

He waves her off, unfazed. “I’m fine, I promise.”

She opens her mouth to retort that he most definitely isn’t fine when she’s suddenly yanked back. She manages to stay on her feet and faces the shadow as he materializes between them.

“Did you give up already?” His roguish grin unsettles her.

“No.”

Chat barely manages to stand up straight as the shadow spins around to land a kick to his ribs. 

Chat’s anguished cry nearly sends Ladybug to her knees. She cries out for her lucky charm as the shadow reaches for Chat’s ring. A polka dotted, hand-held flashlight falls into her hands. She clicks the end so a light comes on and points it directly at the shadow. The man hisses and the darkness evaporates where the beam touches.

She quickly spots a charm bracelet on his wrist and dives for it as he’s distracted. The bracelet rips off easily and she crushes it under her boot. The corrupt butterfly emerges with a quick flap of it’s tainted wings. She quickly captures and purifies it before allowing it to fly away.

The shadow’s transformation disappears, leaving a young man in his place. 

“What?” He brings up a hand to rest against his forehead as he takes in the scene around him. She calls on her restorative powers and watches in amazement as they flutter around the city, repairing the broken lights.

“Are you alright?” Ladybug asks once the magic has receded. She bends down so that they’re on the same eye level.

The man blushes and avoids her gaze as she reaches out to place her hand on his shoulder. “I’m okay. A little embarrassed, but okay.”

“I can get you down. Can you get yourself home from there?”

The man nods and she pulls him up, wrapping her arm securely around his waist.

“I’ll be right back,” she tells her partner. His head is bowed and her heart aches for him as he grasps his side. She lowers the man to the street and waits for him to disappear around the corner before she returns to Chat. 

“Can you stand?” She asks softly, lowering herself to her knees before him. She doesn’t dare touch him, afraid to make his wound any worse.

He nods. She helps him to his feet as carefully as she can. His body nearly folds in on itself as she lowers them to the ground. Reporters swarm them immediately, but Ladybug swings them away to an empty alleyway. Away from the prying eyes of reporters, Chat sinks to his knees, leaning his head back against the brick as tears spring to his eyes.   
“Oh, Chat.” Ladybug sinks to her knees beside him, feeling her heart break as he turns away from her. “What can I do?”

She reaches out, wanting to provide some form of comfort as he trembles, but he jerks away from her touch. 

“Don't.” His harsh tone cuts right through her, and she slowly drops her arms. 

His pain is evident across his face as sweat soaks through the blonde hair on his forehead. She can’t help but notice how drained he looks from his pale skin to his dull green eyes. Seeing a doctor is a matter of life and death at this point, and if she can’t get him there soon… She can’t bring herself to think beyond that. 

Sighing, she prepares herself to resume their momentarily forgotten argument. “The hospital isn’t far from here-”

“No.” His immediate refusal kills the rest of her words and she stares at him in shock. 

“No?” What has pushed him to be so stoic? He’s clearly in pain but refuses to go to the hospital. Is this something bigger than she’s realizing? Is his secret identity someone easily recognizable if they went to a hospital? The possibility has her staring at him harder as if she can melt his mask off his face to see the man underneath. Is pushing him into this going to place him in a situation that would compromise his secret?

She couldn’t do that to him, but he needs medical treatment. Surely, she could figure something out. She could sneak him in through the back and bribe the staff to ensure they’re quiet. She’d never see who he is beneath the mask, and he wouldn’t have to worry about his secret getting out.

He doesn’t say anything else, and she stares at him uncomprehendingly for a few moments before standing. She peeks out of the alleyway and grins. The streets are empty. Perfect. This will make dragging him to the hospital easier. She faces him again with a plan on the edge of her mind for tricking him into getting medical care, but he cuts her off before she can even begin. 

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Her heart beat is loud in her ears as she lowers herself to sit in front of him. “What do you mean?”

A tear slips out of the corner of his eye and trails down his face. “I can’t protect you, I can’t protect Paris. You’d be better off finding a more reliable partner.”

“No one can even compare to you. Where is this coming from?”

He lifts his gaze towards the stars. “My living situation makes it… difficult for me to get out. There’s going to be times when you’ll need me and I can’t be there.”  
Biting her lip, she decides to lean into the personal boundaries they usually shy away from. “If your living situation is difficult, couldn’t you move?”

He shakes his head. “Someone important is relying on me. I won’t leave them.”

His reply leaves her even more confused. “So, take them with you.”

“Taking them with me wouldn’t be a solution because they’re the reason why I can’t leave.”

Her eyebrows come together in confusion. “Someone you care for, who relies on you to take care of them, refuses to let you leave your home? Chat, that sounds-”  
“Horrible, I know, but he’s all I’ve got. I don’t want to make his life any worse when I don’t know how much longer he has left.” Another tear falls down his cheek and she can’t help herself as she leans forward to wrap her arms around him. 

“Oh, Chaton.” The old nickname falls from her lips as she wraps her arms around him. His body shudders beneath her touch as he sobs. 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispers into his hair. How is she only now learning of the terrible situation her partner is in? She thought they were closer than this. Now that she’s thinking about it, she can’t recall the last time they sat together atop the Eiffel Tower. They used to spend hours just sitting side by side as the city thrived beneath them. They’d discuss their day to day lives, well as much as they could without giving away their identities. 

Now, they toss banter back and forth in the few seconds they have before a fight then go their separate ways once finished. She can’t pinpoint the exact day where things became so clipped between them, but she knows it has to change. He needs someone to lean on, and she hasn’t been there for him lately like she should be.

“I haven’t been there for you, but I promise that will change. You matter a lot to me, Chaton, and I will start showing that better, okay?” She slowly pulls away from him as he wipes his eyes. 

“I haven’t exactly been there for you either, M’lady.” The familiar nickname brings a smile to her face.

“Then let’s agree to be better partners to one another starting tonight.” 

Chat gives her a shaky smile and holds out his gloved hand. They shake, holding tightly to one another, neither willing to let go of the other first.  
They finally let go as Chat grimaces, adjusting himself against the brick wall. “What about that bird lady? She said she wasn’t an akuma, so what is she? Could she be another miraculous holder?”

Ladybug shakes her head. “I’m the guardian. If there were a miraculous missing, I’m sure I’d know about it.”

An image of the odd box pops into her head. Could this new super person have stolen a miraculous? Ladybug hadn’t recognized any jewelry besides the necklace she crushed beneath her foot. If that had been a miraculous, her transformation would’ve broken, but it hadn’t. 

Regardless of whether the bird stole one or not, finding a new hiding spot for the box has now moved to the top of her to do list. It’s been under the loose floorboard in her room for three years now. It’s a miracle she hasn’t tripped over it.

“If she didn’t get her powers from Hawkmoth, or a miraculous, then how?”

Ladybug meets his worried gaze with one of her own. “I don’t know.”

“And if she’s going to be taking care of Hawkmoth, will we be needed anymore?”

Ladybug shrugs. “There will still be akumas to deal with, and I’m sure she’ll end up wanting help from us eventually.”

Chat frowns. “I don’t know. She seemed pretty set in her ways. Maybe it’s best we just leave her to whatever she has planned.”

Ladybug groans as her Miraculous gives a warning beep. “I’m happy that someone is stepping in to help us, but it feels wrong to leave her to take care of Hawkmoth alone. The end is in sight, and I don’t want to be selfish when the state of the world is at stake.”

“I know but we’ve given so much to this fight. I think it’s more than fair to allow someone else to sacrifice for a bit, and it’s not like we’re completely abandoning everyone. We’re just-”

“-pulling the weeds,” Ladybug finishes for him with a huff. “Which is a useless job while someone else handles getting to the root of the problem.”

Her miraculous beeps again, an incessant annoyance that pulls her to her feet. “There’s so much left we need to discuss, but I’ve got to go. Will you be okay?” She stares at him, willing him to ask for her help but he nods, giving her a small smile.

“For the last time, I’ll be fine.” 

She stares at him for a few moments longer, desperately racking her brain for a reason to stay, but her earrings give another warning beep. She turns and swings away.  
She collapses onto the floor of her bedroom upon returning to the apartment, and immediately detransforms. 

“Marinette?”

Her head snaps up to see Luka standing, white faced, in the doorway of her room. 

“Shit.”

Adrien can’t bring himself to stand after he’s called off his transformation. The pain is overwhelming, and an entire new wave of tears cascade down his face. 

“Kid?” The black cat kwami watches over his chosen with sadness. “You’re going to be alright, okay. Just hold on and I’ll get you to a hospital.”

Thunder crackles overhead and a single raindrop falls from the sky, splashing across Adrien’s cheek. 

“Adrien?”

He can barely turn his head at the sound of a familiar voice. His bodyguard, Gorilla, steps out of the car followed by his father’s assistant, Nathalie. Great. How is he going to explain this to them? And they’ll definitely tell his father, if they haven’t already, which means his freedom is completely gone. Those limited moments when he can slip away as Chat Noir are gone. 

What will this mean for Ladybug? 

She was almost seriously injured tonight because Adrien was caught up for a few minutes too long. How will she manage if he can’t show up at all?  
Plagg quickly hides in the folds of Adrien’s jacket as Nathalie hurries over to him. Her face is drawn with worry and dark circles frame her eyes. Has she not been sleeping well?  
Nathalie bends down beside Adrien, placing a cooling hand to his forehead. Adrien allows his eyes to close for a moment, imagining for a brief moment that it is his mother’s hand instead of his father’s assistant. 

“You’re burning up.” She grabs his shoulders and tries to pull him up, but Adrien cries out, placing a tentative hand over his surely broken rib. Nathalie jerks her hands away and eyes him cautiously. 

After a few moments, Adrien pulls his hand away and meets her gaze. Her eyes are burning, but her touch is gentler as she reaches for him again. “What happened, and where have you been? Your photoshoot ended over two hours ago.”

What could he say? If he told the truth, what would her reaction be? Would they deem him crazy and lock him up? Adrien decided to settle for something a little more believable.   
“I um… got mugged?” His voice is wobbly and unsure but Nathalie seems to buy it. Her eyes go wide and she pulls out her phone and begins typing furiously.   
Adrien panics and jerks into an upright position. “Who are you calling?”

“An ambulance, and the police.” She stands and walks away, holding the phone to her ear as the rain begins to fall at a quicker pace. Adrien can’t move as the rain turns into a downpour, so his body guard holds an umbrella over him. 

It doesn’t do much good as the water soaks through his pants from where he’s sitting on the uncomfortable ground. It feels like an eternity before the ambulance shows up. The paramedics move his shivering body onto the gurney with swift movements. 

Nathalie climbs into the back to sit beside him and gives him a disapproving look as his teeth chatter together incessantly. 

“D-d-did you t-talk to father?” 

Nathalie shakes her head. “He wasn’t feeling well this morning so I figured keeping your little adventure between us was best for now.”

Shame floods through Adrien’s body, and he closes his eyes. His father is at home, horribly sick, and here he is being taken to the hospital because he didn’t comply with his father’s wishes. Maybe it’s time he started.

The ring on his finger suddenly feels a thousand pounds heavier on his hand. What will he tell Plagg, his best friend of seven years who’s always had his best interest at heart?  
He has to believe that Plagg will understand his decision. Ladybug needs a Chat Noir who will be at her side when she needs him, and Adrien just can’t do that right now. Giving the miraculous back to Ladybug will hurt more than anything. What if she doesn’t accept it from him, then what would he do?

He closes his eyes and tries to take a deep breath but flinches when the pain in his ribs flares up. 

“Try to remain still, Adrien,” Nathalie advises softly. “We’ll be there soon.”

Adrien frowns, keeping his eyes closed. If she doesn’t accept the miraculous, then he’ll just have to choose someone on his own. How hard could it be?


End file.
